


Keep the Car Running

by DarkVictory



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-All Out War, Road Trip, takes place right after gregory's execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVictory/pseuds/DarkVictory
Summary: Just a fluffly lil' "road trip leads to romance" fic!





	Keep the Car Running

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me liiiiiiiiife!

***

“Grab your gear. Enough for a few days, maybe a week.” Daryl stood on the steps of Jesus’ trailer. “Not too much, though. We’re taking a car but it’s fuckin’ tiny. Good on gas, not on space.”

“Taking a car where?” Paul asked wearily. “I’m busy right now, Daryl, things are kinda tense, you might've noticed. ”

"No, I thought that execution was a real great time." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Life moves on, though, and we still got shit to do." 

"Still, I'm needed here. Isn't there anyone else?" 

“Yeah, Aaron was gonna come with me but Gracie’s got colic or somethin’ so Maggie said I could borrow you.”

“Really? Maggie said she could spare me?”

“Mmhmm.” Daryl was gnawing on a thumbnail.

“I don’t know…”

“Really? You wanna stay here? That blacksmith’s wife was lookin’ for ya, she’ll be here any minute.”

“Fuuuuuck.” Paul rubbed his temples. “Alright, since Maggie’s fine with it, gimme two seconds to get ready.”

***

“Where are we going anyway? And why?” Paul rolled his window down while Daryl sped them down the highway.

“We’re on a special mission. Medicine.”

“Ah, now I see why we’ve been given a car.”

“Yeah, I got a real specific list from Siddiq, full’a complicated words I can’t say.”

“But why now do we suddenly have to go?” Paul pressed.

“He’s worried about all the new babies and toddlers. ‘What if Gracie’s colic was something worse?’ and all that.”

Paul nodded. “Still surprised Maggie was fine with me going.” Daryl said nothing. “I mean, just yesterday she said she needed me now more than ever.” Daryl was staring quite intensely out the windshield. “Was there no one else who could go?” Daryl lifted one shoulder in something resembling a shrug. “Daryl…” Paul said slowly. “Look at me.”

“Can’t, gotta watch the road.”

“Daryl, what did you do?” Paul demanded.

“Nothin’.”

“Does...god, I’m afraid to ask...does Maggie know about this?”

“‘Course she does. ...Now.”

“Daryl!” Paul screeched.

“Alright! She didn’t exactly give permission. So I left her a note.”

“You what?!”

“I asked her if you could come with me on this run and she said no.”

“So the obvious next step was to kidnap me?!” Paul sputtered.

Daryl threw him a withering look. “You came willingly, asshole.”

“Under false pretenses!”

“Pfft. Drama queen.”

“Turn around! Maggie must be freaking out!”

“I told you, I left a note.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that makes up for you taking me after she specifically told you not to.”

“Don’t worry, she’ll come around, realize I was right.”

“Right about what?”

“Nothin’.”

“Oh my god, Daryl, if you say ‘nothin’ one more damn time, I will ninja kick you in the face, right here in the car.”

“You couldn’t, this car is tiny.”

“I’m very flexible,” Paul growled. “Now I’ll ask you one more time, what is this about?”

Daryl seemed to fight an inner battle before blurting out, “It’s about you fallin’ apart.”

“What? What on earth do you mean?”

“You must think I’m blind or somethin’. With everything happenin’ lately? The missing Saviors, Maggie’s refusal to give them food, all the shit at the bridge, and now a goddamn execution? You look stressed and helpless all the damn time. You got your eyebrows in this like, permanently worried look, you look like this cat we had when I was a kid.”

Paul’s anger suddenly deflated. “I...wait, what? I look like a cat?”

Daryl looked embarrassed. “Yeah, the cat always had a worried look on his face; we thought that was just the way his face was until we gave him away to a neighbor. His face, like...magically relaxed, once he was in a house that didn’t have my pa terrorizing him.”

“So you’re giving me away to a neighbor?” Paul said somberly. 

“Funny, asshole. I just know you always liked bein’ outside the walls better so I thought a run might make your face magically relax.” Daryl smirked.

Paul laughed helplessly and threw up his hands. He had to admit he had perked up as soon as they were outside the gates “Fine. Fine, we’ll do this, and see if it works.”

“Good. ‘Cause I wasn’t planning on turnin’ around. Ninja kick or no ninja kick.”

***

Their first stop was a large-animal veterinary clinic on a sprawling farm that had dozens of walkers aimlessly wandering around. They were spread far enough out that Daryl and Paul could take them out without getting swarmed. Paul even had time to do a few spin kicks, and he even laughed when a kick took a walker’s head clean off.

“See,” Daryl said when they’d taken care of all the dead, “You’re already havin’ more fun than you have in ages. You love being out here.”

“I never denied that, I just haven’t been able to leave Hilltop lately.”

“Maggie’s keepin’ you penned up and it ain’t right.” Paul looked surprised at how vehement Daryl sounded. “Well, it’s true. If she knows you so well, she should know that a political lackey ain’t what you wanna be.”

“Maggie’s my friend,” Paul began patiently.

Daryl cut him off. “If she’s such a good friend, she should want you to be happy in how you serve the community.”

“Oh, yeah, just like how your ‘brother’ Rick sent you to be in charge of the people who tortured and tried to kill you?” Paul said pointedly, eyebrows raised.

“S’different,” Daryl grumbled. “I didn’t mind.”

“Oh, you so fucking did,” Paul said savagely. “That was so fucking wrong to ask you to do that, and I will  _ never _ forgive Rick for it.”

Daryl recoiled. “Didn’t know you felt so strongly—“

“Oh, I do,” Paul spat. “I find other places to be whenever Rick visits because of what I might say.” He took a calming breath. “And I’m obviously not the only one who noticed, since Carol offered to leave her new home and new man to take over there for you.”

Daryl felt his cheeks heat up. “I didn’t ask her to do that, I coulda stayed, I was fine—“

“No, you weren’t, Daryl!” Paul exploded. “Stop being so sweet and letting people take advantage of you! Especially Rick! You’d walk into fire for that man without even questioning why!” He walked right up to Daryl and gripped the older man’s biceps. “ _ Please _ listen to me when I say you’re allowed to do what’s best for you. You’re allowed to say  _ no _ to your friends for the sake of your own sanity.”

Daryl looked at Paul through his stringy bangs, chewing his lip for a moment. “‘Kay. I will.” Paul nodded and let go of Daryl’s arms. “‘Long as you do the same thing.”

Paul opened his mouth to immediately argue but closed it again at Daryl’s fierce expression. “Okay. Fine, we’ll...we’ll both try not to be such pushovers.”

Daryl nodded with satisfaction, like it had been his idea. “A’right, let’s see what this place has got.”

***

“I can’t believe that place hadn’t been raided yet, that was so lucky.” Back in the car, Paul was pawing through a bag of medicine from the vet clinic. 

“Woulda been better if damn walkers hadn’t gotten in and broken a lotta shit.”

“Still, you could call this trip a success with just this stuff.”

Daryl scoffed. “Nice try. We ain’t goin’ back yet, didn’t even get half the stuff on the list.”

“Yeah, but—oh wow, Ketamine.” Paul pulled out a bottle. “Haven’t done that in years.”

“You did that horse tranquilizer shit?” Daryl said disgustedly. “Thought only morons like my brother did that shit.”

“Are you kidding? It was a huge deal on the gay club scene.”

Daryl’s cheeks turned pink. “Well, wouldn’t know ‘bout that.”

Paul snickered. “Well, I’ll spare your delicate, heterosexual ears the details.”

“Fuck you, Jesus,” Daryl spat. “I’m as queer as you are. Just ‘cause I didn’t go to clubs and parades and shit don’t mean a damn thing.”

Paul was aghast. “I didn’t mean—“

“Yeah, ya did. ‘Old redneck, let’s make fun of him for being all straight and boring, ‘cause o’ course that’s what he is’.”

Paul winced. “I’m sorry, Daryl. I didn’t know. And I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Damn right ya shouldn’t, you of all people. You don’t fit any gay stereotypes either.”

“True, point taken.”

“The few times I did sneak off to a gay bar, all the fuckin’ twinks would stare at me like I didn’t belong, like I had to pass some damn test before I could get my gay card or somethin’. So I didn’t bother going anymore. Last time I checked, fuckin’ dudes makes ya gay and that should be it.”

Paul burst out laughing. “You’re right, that should be it. I know what you mean, though, I used to be one of those judgy, superior twinks.” Daryl looked at him skeptically. “Seriously. I didn’t always have this beard.”

“So, you woulda stared and snickered at me too, huh?”

“Oh, hell no, I would’ve tried picking you up.” 

“What?!”

“Mmhmm, you were just my type, Daryl Dixon.” He arched one eyebrow and gave Daryl a wicked grin. “Still are, in fact.”

Daryl forced a chuckle. “Very funny.”

“Not joking, it’s the truth, I swear.” Daryl still looked doubtful. “Seriously. I am declaring this car The Ford Fiesta of Truth, no lies can be told in here! ...And I realize that still makes it sound like I’m joking but I’m really not. You and I have both lied to ourselves way too much, about being happy with our current stations, and not minding our dear friends making us miserable, so...no more lies for us on this trip.”

“Whatever, ya nutcase,” Daryl mumbled.

“Hey, just remember, you’re the one who insisted on me coming on this trip.”

“I’m already filled with regret.”

“Nah, you love this.”

“Thought this was the Fiesta of Truth?” Daryl shot back with a smirk.

“Oh my god, was that a joke??” Paul said with exaggerated disbelief. “Did our lovable, brooding redneck actually crack wise?” Daryl punched him in the arm. “Wow, super-gay  _ and _ capable of making a joke? I’m learning so much here!”

“Fuck off,” Daryl chuckled.

“Oh, this is definitely going in my diary tonight.”

***

“Well. This is fun..” Daryl said dryly, as he used his knife to flick a piece of gore off of a bottle of pills.

“It’s not ideal,” Paul agreed, wiping blood off a bottle so he could read the label. “But really, how could we predict this vet would blow his damn brains out right in front of all the drugs?”

“Is this shit really worth it? Let’s just move on to the next place.”

“It’s absolutely worth it. We can’t afford to skip over anything, drugs are so scarce. It’s exactly why we’re in a vet’s office instead of a pharmacy.”

“Ugh, this is an honest-to-god piece of brain here.”

“Didn’t realize you were so squeamish.”

“I ain’t. Doesn’t mean I  _ like _ dealin’ with blood and guts.”

Paul was about to reply when a chunk of scalp (including hair) slid off the shelf, and he gagged for a moment. “Have I thanked you yet for this, by the way? Dragging me away from my clean, safe home? To do this?” He shot Daryl a sickly-sweet smile. “Because I’m really enjoying it, thanks.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit, you are enjoying this, brains ‘n all.”

“No, you’re right, this is like the best first date I’ve ever been on!”

Daryl rolled his eyes and started packing a bag with now-clean bottles. “I can tell this is working because you’re makin’ snarky comments again. Been so serious the last few months.

Paul gave him a puzzled look. “Can’t believe you noticed.”

“Hard not to,” Daryl mumbled.

Paul stepped away to grab another bag, but froze when his boot came down on something that made a horrific squishing sound. He swallowed uncomfortably. “Pretty sure I just stepped on a eyeball.” Daryl made a disgusted noise, and Paul grabbed the bag without looking at the floor and turned back to the shelf. “Just for future reference: all I need to relax is to get laid, and that can be done without leaving Hilltop or stepping on eyeballs.”

Daryl blushed and ducked his head, shaking his hair in front of his face. “You’re on your own there, I ain’t gonna be your pimp.”

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking ‘pimp’ would be the part you’d play in that scenario.”

Daryl grabbed Paul’s full bag and muttered “I’ll meet you in the car.”

Paul grinned and called after him, “Just food for thought, y’know!”

***

The next day, while scavenging in a small town, they ran into a large herd that just happened to be between them and the Fiesta of Truth. Jesus led Daryl on a twisting path through the town before pulling him into a warehouse before the walkers could spot them. They barred the doors before taking refuge on the (dusty, crate-filled) second floor. Daryl peeled a corner away from one of the yellowed paper-covered windows, and was satisfied that the walkers hadn’t managed to follow them. Paul took a glance outside as well, before collapsing on the floor.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” panted Daryl. “I swear they’re gettin’ faster.”

“I’m fairly certain you’re just getting older.”

“Go fuck yourself. It’s not like you just dropped to the floor ‘cause it looks so damn comfy.”

“Wrong, old man, that is  _ exactly _ why I dropped to the floor.”

“Old man,” Daryl scoffed. “An old man who’s exactly your type,” he said boldly.

A slow grin spread across Paul’s face. “Well remembered.” He rolled onto his side and struck a cheesecake pose. “Now what are you going to do about it, hmm?”

Daryl’s face immediately turned red and he practically ran over to the crates piled against the wall. “Should see if there’s anything useful in these.”

“Oh, I see, you like to start shit but you won’t finish it.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to finish,” Daryl muttered while prying up the lid of a crate.

Paul ambled over. “Oh, if I offer up my hot body you better believe there’s something to finish.”

“D’ya mind? I’m a little focused on survival, here.” The crate was packed with long, narrow boxes, and he pulled one out. “Y’know, lookin’ for supplies?” He opened the box to reveal a large purple dildo. Paul roared with laughter while Daryl dropped the box like he was scalded.

“Oh come on, Daryl, it’s not gonna bite!” Paul picked up the box. “Nice size, really. What do you think?” He gestured to Daryl with the box but Daryl took a step back, cheeks flaming red. “Oh come on, you have to admit this is pretty funny! Excellent timing and all.” Daryl remained silent with his eyes on the floor, and Paul sighed. “What’s it gonna take, Daryl?” What do I have to do?” Daryl looked up quizzically. “What do I have to say, what are the words you need to hear?”

“For what?”

“For you to kiss me,” Paul said simply. “Since you said you’re gay a few days ago, I’ve been laying it on pretty thick that I’m interested in you. Or at least I  _ thought _ I was. But I guess I’m not doing it right? So just tell me what to say.”

“ _ That _ .” Daryl rolled his eyes. “‘I’m interested’. That’s all you had to say, dummy.”

“What—“

“Your cheesy come-ons just sound like you’re jokin’. Or worse, makin’ fun of me.”

“Aw shit, I’m sorry, Daryl. I really am. I wasn’t joking and I  _ certainly _ wasn’t making fun of you.” Paul looked truly upset. “That’s...just the way I’ve always done it. Acting all flirty and jokey, it worked for me. But I should’ve known that was the wrong approach for you. I’ve known you for like, two years now, and liked you for just as long. So that’s my fault, and I’m sorry.”

“Liked me just as long?”

“Well yeah. How could I resist a cute guy  _ literally _ chasing me around a field?”

“Ain’t never been called cute in my whole damn life,” Daryl mumbled.

Paul approached him slowly. “Well, generally I’d go with ‘handsome’ to describe you, but sometimes? Like now? You’re definitely cute.”

Daryl looked down, embarrassed, and noticed Paul was still holding the dildo box. “Why the hell are you still holding that thing?”

Paul shrugged. “Might be nice to have on cold, lonely nights. Unless... you’re going to tell me I won’t be needing it? Because you’re gonna give me the real thing?” He bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re an idiot,” Daryl said with an eye roll. He grabbed the lapel of Paul’s coat and pulled him closer. “But you’re my idiot now.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Goo Goo Dolls song. And a friend of mine had a cat with a permanent worried-face. His name was Griff, and his face relaxed when she gave him to her mom and he was away from his terrorizing little brother, Toonces.
> 
> I'm merrymerricat on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
